Nico Blake
Nico Blake (born Sophie Blake, also known as Caroline) made her first appearance on the 6th June 2014. She is the daughter of Sienna Blake and Dodger Savage. Storylines Arrival After weeks of searching by her biological mother Sienna and her friend Leela Roscoe, Nico arrives in the village and steals food from Dodger. He tries to help her out by letting her stay at his house, Nico later gets injured when Jason throws a brick through Dodger's window. She then causes a fight with Jason and his girlfriend Holly. Nico then befriends Leela to get closer to Sienna. Later that day, she overhears Sienna telling Leela that she has found her daughter, but is disheartened to find out that Sienna believes it to be someone else. Unbeknownst to Nico, Patrick has manipulated Sienna into believing her daughter is elsewhere. Nico tells Sienna the truth but she slaps her and calls her a liar. Feeling rejected, Nico reignites an old feud between Sienna and Nancy Osborne by attacking Nancy and planting Sienna's bracelet at the scene to frame her. Sienna eventually discovers that Nico is her true daughter and happily welcomes her into the family. Who's my father? When Nico begins asking questions about her father's identity, Sienna becomes hostile towards her and tells her to stop asking questions. Nico then confides in her friend, Peri Lomax about Sienna, and makes hurtful comments about her, just as Sienna enters the room. Sienna then decides to tell Nico about her father, she explains that he went into the army and when he returned, he wanted nothing more to do with Sienna or Nico. Nico and Peri then begin searching for her father, Dodger realises that Sienna made his identity up after finding an author of the same name. In September 2014, Patrick tells Sienna that Dodger is Nico's father, but Sienna keeps this from her. Nico later has an argument with Sienna and they fall out, this leads to Nico boarding the McQueen's party train, which crashes causing Nico to become injured. She is admitted to hospital, where Dr. Charles S'avage tells Sienna and Dodger that Nico was born with only one kidney, which is failing, meaning Nico needs a transplant urgently. Sienna and Dodger get tested but do not match Nico's kidney, Sienna is upset by this and turns for help. Theresa McQueen then tells Dodger that she will be tested to help Nico. Theresa is found to be a match for Nico and they go through with the transplant which is successful. Peri then starts looking through Patrick's things on Nico's request, hoping she'll find something that'll reveal who her dad is. When Peri finds a Christmas card, Nico falsely assumes Patrick is her dad and confronts him. Dodger tells her he is her dad shocking everyone in The Dog. Nico then tells Sienna that she wants to go back into care, Sienna kidnaps her and holds her hostage at her late mothers house along with Dodger. While captive they spend Christmas together, Nico later manages to escape but in the process bangs her head. She is taken back into hospital to recover from her Kidney transplant and the bang to her head. Creepy Will Returns In February 2015, Nico's uncle Will Savage escapes from Prison and kidnaps her and attempts to kill her, so he can cause Dodger grief, Nico pushes him off the hospital roof. Dodger takes the blame for Nico and flees the country. When Will regains conscious he tells the police she pushed him, but before he can make a formal statement he is murdered by the Gloved Hand Killer. Nico is questioned by police over what Will said but Patrick tells her to do what Dodger said and tell the police that it was Dodger who pushed him. Illegal Painkillers at School Nico along with most of the others in Year 10 of Hollyoaks High, take illegal painkillers that Peri stole off teacher, Nancy Osborne. This leads to Nico and a few others to be hospitalized, they all recover. The police start an investigation on who the painkillers were off, it's revealed that gangster Trevor Royle gave them to Nancy. Assumption Jealousy ''' When Nico finds Sienna's top in Dylan's things, she assumes Dylan has a crush for her mum, so she angrily leaves Sienna to die when she suffers an allergic reaction from a bee sting. Dylan later tells her the reason he took the top was because he is a cross-dresser. Nico rushes to hospital, but is taken into care when Dr. S'avage alerts Social Services of what she did. She eventually moves back in with Sienna but poisons her soup as revenge. However Nico ends up eating the poisoned soup. She makes a full recovery and reconciles with Sienna. '''Murderer!! Sienna starts a relationship with Ben Bradley, but becomes jealous when she realises that he has a women living with him. Sienna goes to Ben's house with Nico and fights with the women she believes is Ben's partner. Nico hits the woman over the head with a ornament when she sees her attacking Sienna, causing her to die instantly, Sienna helps Nico cover up the crime. Later, Sienna and Nico find out that the woman was Ben's daughter Carly. The next day, Nico is arrested for Carly's murder after her phone was found at Ben's house where Carly died. She is later released by the police. Two weeks later Nico tells Maxine Minniver the truth about Carly's death. Nico also tells her boyfriend Dylan on the day he is sentenced to six months for dealing in legal highs. Dylan promises to keep Carly's death a secret. Dylan's Death Whilst Dylan was being murdered by the Gloved Hand Killer in Dee Valley Hospital, Nico talks to Peri about not being able to wait three months to see Dylan again when he gets released on license. Nico doesn't realise that Dylan was involved in an accident and that he had died in hospital. When she hears the news of his death, Nico becomes distraught and confronts Trevor about his mistreatment towards Dylan. She helps Trevor by choosing what Dylan should be buried with and asks if she could have his phone. Nico then realises that a mystery culprit was tormenting Dylan in his final days and presumes that it is Kyle Bigsby, so she punches him. Nico continues to message Dylan's tormentor unaware it's actually Kim Butterfield. Kim later tells Nico that it was her tormenting Dylan, Nico tells Dylan's father Trevor about it, but when he doesn't act upon it she decides that he didn't care enough about Dylan, so she frames him for Carly's murder and has him arrested. Fire Starter When Sienna becomes jealous of Ben again, due to his wife Sadie's arrival. Nico decides to trap Sienna in her bedroom and start a fire in their flat. Nico leaves the flat to burn, unaware Maxine & Patrick are asleep in the other room. Maxine and Patrick escape unharmed, when Ben realises Sienna is inside he runs into the fire to save her. Sienna wakes up in hospital with minor injuries, to be told by Nico that her plan worked, Sienna is puzzled by Nico's words. Nico later opens up and says that she set the flat alight to make Ben save Sienna and realise he still loves her. Other Family Members Blake Family MinnieBlakeCloseUp.png|'Minnie Blake'|link=http://hollyoaks-village.wikia.com/wiki/Minnie Blake NicoBlake.jpeg|'Nico Blake'|link=http://hollyoaks-village.wikia.com/wiki/Nico Blake Picture1.jpg|'Patrick Blake'|link=http://hollyoaks-village.wikia.com/wiki/Patrick Blake SiennaBlake.jpg|'Sienna Blake'|link=http://hollyoaks-village.wikia.com/wiki/Sienna Blake Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:2000 Births Category:Blake Family Category:2014 Arrivals Category:Introduced by Bryan Kirkwood Category:Regular Characters